


ho ho hopefully;

by granjcltaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas Themed, Dean and Cas move in together, M/M, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granjcltaire/pseuds/granjcltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean celebrate their first Christmas in their new apartment. After dinner at Dean's parent's they come back home and have sex then open presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ho ho hopefully;

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I'm a wee bit late, hehe, but my internet sucks balls rn, so it's hard to upload anything, ugh.  
> Buut, I finally did it! YAY! This fic is my (late-ish) Christmas present for my amazing friend Vani (itsallyouhavegotinsideyourhead) on tumblr, whose messages I always look forward to with joy. You're awesome, gurl. <3  
> Merry Christmas!

_Ho ho hopefully this holiday will make us believe that_

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be_

_And we're ho ho hoping that_

_We all come back and as a matter of fact I know_

_We're exactly where we're supposed to be_

_Together by this Christmas tree._

* * *

 

As soon as they entered their apartment Cas pushed Dean against the wall, pinning him with his hipbones and his gloved hands. Their heaving chests waved together as their laughter echoed in each other’s ears like a sweet symphony of love songs and cheerfully, funny, holiday carols. Cas’ cold face sunk in Dean’s puffy (covered in snow) jacket, while his hands held him tight in a hug.

“We’re exactly where we’re supposed to be.” Cas whispered, sunken in his lover’s collar. He wasn’t laughing anymore.

Dean cupped his lover’s face in his cold hands. “Hey, hey, sweetheart, look at me.” Dean asked sweetly. “What’s wrong?”

Cas’ eyes were mild and heavy with emotions as he looked at his boyfriend. “Nothing.” He mumbled. “I just-” he sighed. “What your father said at dinner tonight-”

“My Dad?” Dean asked with a tint of anger in his voice. “Did he say something bad?” He had a little talk with his father before he brought Cas to their house, but maybe that hasn’t been enough.

“No! It’s not that.” Cas reassured. “What he said, about us: about how we both went through some rough stuff, and how we… heal each other.” Cas smiled softly. “I’m very thankful.” He said, this time louder, and then clarified: “He’s right. We went through some horrible fuckeries, you and I, but we did it _together_. And now that things are better-” Cas took Dean’s hands in his “- now we’re exactly where we’re supposed to be.”

Before he could get lost in the mesmerizing sight of Cas’ disheveled hair and shiny, smiling eyes (or maybe because of this sight), the blond pulled his lover in a deep kiss. Their cold lips warmed slowly as hot tongues explored and ravished passionately. He whispered reassuringly: “We’re exactly where we’re supposed to be.”

When they broke the kiss Cas discarded his gloves haphazardly on the floor.

“You’re freezing, sweetheart. Would you like some hot chocolate?” Dean asked. “I bought tons of cinnamon this time.”

“I have another idea how we could get warm.” Cas said in a deep voice, pulling Dean closer by his jacket and kissing him hard. Dean chuckled in the kiss, sending hot shivers through his lover’s body. Without breaking the kiss, the shorter man did a quick job of removing his and Dean’s jackets and tossing them on the floor. The next to disappear were the layers of shirts and sweaters, until both men were bare-chested, holding each other in a tight embrace, exchanging body head and kissing for dear life.

After a short while Dean pushed Cas’ lean body on the couch, following him and steadying himself on top. With a gracious move the blond sunk his knees on both sides of his boyfriend’s hips, grinding agonizingly slow against his tight and now revealing jeans (gift from Jess who bought  two-sizes-smaller jeans for Cas by ‘mistake’, not due to some unholy cohort she might have had with Dean, nope). Cas moaned softly, pushing his hips back up for some more sweet friction. But Dean let himself fall on his elbows, covering Cas like a protective blanket.

Their bodies were lined perfectly; everything about them clicked just wonderfully together, like two pieces of a puzzle that should never have been apart in the first place: fast-beating harts following a steady, soothing rhythm. Dean’s strong scent of fresh pinewood and eggnog mixed perfectly with Cas’ sweet pie and cinnamon, hot chocolate scent. His dark hair shone in the colorful glisten of the Christmas tree-lights, giving him an unearthly, angelic glow. His azure eyes were a deep sea of love and ravishing emotions; they held a bright spark of liveliness and hope around the lust-blown dilated pupils. Dean bit his lips. “God, you’re perfect.” He let the soft rush of words escape his lips.

Cas chuckled. His red, cold fingers were starting to warm up again, so he crossed the small distance to Dean’s Christmas-lights illuminated face. With soft fingertips he followed the path of the freckles – more visible now than before. For a moment the foolish idea of counting them crossed his mind – but he had already counted all Dean’s freckles a long time ago. His face was a map the blue-eyed man knew by heart. When his fingertips reached the end of the freckles constellation, Cas’ hand slipped in the field of soft dirty-blond hair, pulling softly and urging their faces closer and closer. Dean’s hot breath was warming Cas’ rosy cheeks, and then Dean’s mouth was completely covered by Cas’ plush hungry lips. The first kisses were soft and gentle, but each time they broke apart for air their mouths grew hungrier and so the kisses grew more wet, more passionate and deeper. Cas’ free hand was exploring his lover’s back, fondling every inch of naked skin until his hand reached the belt and the denim. Dean moaned in the kiss, grinding his groin against Cas’, and the blue-eyed man grabbed the other man’s hipbone tight, urging him down again. His pants were getting tighter with every kiss and fondle from Cas.

Dean was leaning his weight on his elbows, balancing himself so that Cas could unzip the zipper now. When both their jeans were out of the picture Cas sucked a deep breath of air. Suddenly even his boxer-shorts felt too tight at the sight: Dean was wearing red Christmas-themed panties, with cute white lace. “You like.” Dean affirmed more than asked. When Cas’ eyes finally moved from the appetizing sight, Dean continued: “Y’know, Jess keeps buying the weirdest gifts every time.” There was no trace of disagreement in his voice, though.

“I-uhm- I don’t really mind.” Cas mumbled out, licking his lips hungrily. His hands examined the soft material of the panties, playing with the lace as he spoke (and his boner grew). “So, this is my present?” He chuckled.

“Nope.” Dean dragged himself back on his elbows, placing kisses on Cas’ jaw. “This is just foreplay. Presents later.” He laughed seductively in his boyfriend’s ears, and both could feel the fastened pace of Cas’ heart. “Eager, are we?” Dean teased.

“My present can’t really wait all night, Dean.” Cas said awkwardly. His fingers were still tight around the soft material of Dean’s panties, so he pulled the blond down. He grabbed his firm ass and pushed him against his hardened member.

“It’ll have to wait, Cas.” Dean whispered. He slipped down Cas’ body kissing and suckled marks on his lover’s body all the way from his swollen lips to his hipbones, paying extra-attention to the nipples and leaving love marks all over, urging ecstatic moans from the man. His skilled hands slipped over the warm skin, caressing the lean but definite muscles, fondling the inside of his tights when he reached the hot throbbing shaft. Ass in the air, Dean made a little show out of each sensual move. Cas hissed as his boyfriend moved his mouth from the inside of his tights to his shaft, cupping it with his hand and lips through the material.

“This is turning into a panties/material kink, Cas.” Dean teased as his boyfriend’s cock turned harder in his hands, and a wet spot appeared where the top was. Cas moaned and pushed his hips back up, demanding more friction.

Cas’ hands slipped into the dark-blond hair, pulling softly while Dean suckled the base of his shaft through his underwear. The blond was advancing up his shaft kissing and suckling and even biting and moaning hard, until he reached the top (that was pornographically emerging from the hem of his underwear). Cas groaned softly. His skin was hotter and hotter with every passing second, the cold of merely moments ago turning into a memory.

Dean’s hands wandered sensually and softly over Cas’ groin and crotch, finally sliding his thumbs under the hem of the boxers and pulling them down to reveal his lover’s hot, throbbing, leaking, hard cock. Dean bit his lower lip. Seeing the look in the blonde’s eyes caused new waves of pleasure to dart through Cas’ body, and soon his head was swimming in a cloud of bliss as the other man’s full lips enclosed hotly around the tip of his cock. Dean’s head started bobbing up and down, slightly urged by Cas’ hands in his hair to move faster.

A hand was jerking Cas’ base, the other caressed wildly and lovingly the inside of his tight, while his mouth was sucking hard and fast at his cock. “Uhh you’re so- good. Fffuck!” Cas tried to speak, but almost failed. His neck was tight, hot and dry. His heart was somersaulting all over his ribcage while Dean was ravishing his dick with his amazing mouth and soft tongue. Thinking like that made Cas’ throat do a funny thing where all his hitched breathing turned into moans and groans and he felt destroyed for everyone else. Every time with Dean was special and amazing, mind-blowing!

But before Cas could compliment Dean’s skilful mouth some more through pornographic moans, the green-eyed man pulled his lips off his lover’s cock with a wet, obscene pop. Cas whined at the loss.

“Fun starts now, sweetheart.” Dean chuckled, placing a quick kiss on Cas’ lips.

Dean stretched his body over Cas’ hot chest, reaching under the Christmas tree. After a moment he steadied himself again on top of Cas, playfully displaying the bottle he retrieved. While on his knees, he swayed his hips and took off his panties slowly, teasing Cas. When the panties were off Cas once again froze watching Dean’s lower parts – girth and length and all. He finally released the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Dean leaned back to kiss him. The kisses were sloppier and wetter now, but not less passionate and full of love and affection (and lust).

With a loud pop the blond opened the bottle of lube, smearing big amounts of its slippery and smooth content over his hands, cock and Cas’ puckered hole. The blue-eyed man whimpered as the intruding finger brushed lightly over his tight entrance, sending waves of pleasure towards his shaft. The finger was intrusive now, poking at the rim and eventually pushing past. Dean bit his lower lip at the sight. “You’re so beautiful!” he praised. His slippery finger entered all the way to the knuckles. The finger moved inside, and before Cas knew it another finger moved in, and another, scissoring his entrance and poking at his walls. When they hit his prostate, Cas’ hips moved up urging Dean for more, moaning loud and deep.

“You’re beautiful, sweetheart.” Dean repeated as he kept moving his fingers. His hungry lips placed kisses inside Cas’ tights, his groin and the base of his cock.

The moans turned into whimpers when Dean pulled out his fingers. He grabbed his own erect cock, giving it a few lazy strikes, moaning and licking his lower lip. His eyes closed and his breath pitched at the sweet friction. Soon, his tip was pushing at Cas’ entrance, throbbing with every single one of his lover’s sweet moan. “Damn, you’re so tight and beautiful.” Dean’s deep voice alone was pushing Cas slowly towards the edge – and right now the edge was crumbling. Cas grabbed the back of his lover’s head, pulling him down and locking their lips in a wet, fiery kiss.

Accepting the distraction, Dean pushed his cock inside his lover. He chuckled out of breath when his tip hit the prostate on the first try, taking Cas’ breathe away. Cas’ hands reached for the hair on Dean’s nape, tugging and begging for more. Dean pulled his cock out, leaving only the tip inside then pushed back in.

“F-faster.” Cas’ voice was deep and bossy, and Dean shivered with pleasure hearing it.

He gladly complied. With every thrust he moved faster and faster, as his lips suckled and marked the tender body underneath him. His hands held Cas’ hips in place for a while, but the blue-eyed man’s rocking hips were too alluring and denying them the freedom seemed a huge crime. So he moved his hands to Cas’ dick, cupping the base with one, smearing pre-come from the tip with the other, before grabbing it tight and stroking.

An explosion of moans flooded the room, in perfect sync with Dean’ thrusts. So if he were to judge by his lover’s moans, Dean was hitting just the right spot. Wet noises of lips sucking flesh, and general flesh hitting flesh, joined the orchestra of moans. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips, pulling faster and faster while he rocked his hips fucking himself on Dean’s cock.

“You’re beautiful.” Dean allowed the thought to escape his lips, although he was out of breath.

“Faster, Dean! I-I want to feel it… tomorrow all day.” Cas groaned between hitched breaths. “H-harder, Dean!”

Dean shifted and changed his position: he pulled Cas’ legs around his hips, pulling the blue-eyed man roughly into his cock. He then started swaying slowly then faster and faster into his lover’s ‘lily white ass’ (flirty technique on the first date. Nailed it.) knocking the breath out of him each time and making him moan himself hoarse.

Cas was closer to the edge now, and by the sound of it, so was Dean. The blond quickened his pace, thrusting harder but less organized and rhythmic into his boyfriend who was now jerking himself off hard. The moans filled the room then Cas’ voice raised over Dean’s while he came hard, coating his chest with sticky, hot cum, moaning a litany of Dean’s name. Dean was close behind: his mouth stuck in a perfect ‘o’ shape, as if he was ready to take more cock in his slutty mouth. His body jerked as his thrusts got messier until eventually they came to a halt. The sticky cum trickled lazily out of Cas’ hole, tickling and filling the dark-haired man with a reassuring sensation of love.

Spent, Dean fell at Cas’ feet on the opposite side of the couch. Their chests rose and fell almost in sync, heaving for breath. When his energy was back Dean laughed affectionately.

“What?” Cas asked, startled, but chuckling.

“I love you.” Dean said, his voice serious again. He pulled himself into a standing position and leaned over Cas. He kissed his lips softly and repeated his statement: “I love you, Cas!” he took his lover’s hands. “And, to be totally honest with you, moving together was the best decision of my life!” Dean chuckled again. “You just finish Uni, sweetheart. I’m sure as hell you’ll be great at what you do! And I’ll be here every step of the way.” He placed another chaste kiss over Cas’ swollen, red lips.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas said in a hoarse deep voice, vibrating with love. “Now can we open the presents? Please.”

Dean laughed again, shaking his head. “Always so eager and bossy.”

“My present is…needy. Like, it needs, air, Dean.” Cas said chuckling.

“Wh-What?” Dean dropped to his knees pulling Cas’ present from under the Christmas tree (almost pulling down the lights decorations in the process). The box was big with a red bow on top, pretty traditional except for the wholes Dean failed to notice earlier. “Cas? What did you get me?”

“It’s… well” Cas started, pulling the blanket off the couch and wrapping himself in it. “You seemed so… sad when Sam moved to Uni. But at least you were in the same city and you saw him more often. Now…we’re a bit farther away and I see the way you change when he calls.” Cas looked at his hands as he fumbled with the edge of the blanket.

“Aw, Cas. That’s not- I’m not sad…” Dean tried to explain.

“No, I know. It’s just. You need to be the big brother. I know, trust me. It was the same when Gabriel left for college .” Cas bit his lip. “So, maybe it won’t replace the feeling, but… it’s a responsibility just as big, if you ask me.” Cas ended. He slipped on his knees close to Dean.

“Alright, now I’m scared. What is it?” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Open it and see for yourself.” Cas said sweetly, placing another kiss on Dean’s swollen lips.

The blond made a quick job and opened the heavy packing fast. Inside was a blue cage with bars and inside:

“A puppy!?” Dean sounded like a kid who just received his first pet. “Cas! This is so… oh, fuck. Look at his cute paws. He’s sleeping on his back.” Dean threw his hands around Cas’ neck pulling him in close. “I love it, Baby!” He kissed Cas’ lips fast, then went back to inspecting the sleeping puppy.

“It’s a Golden Retriever. The owner found lots of them on the street and was giving them for free to loving owners. Mostly kids took them, but eventually she agreed to giving me the puppy. Sweet lady.” Cas explained, but Dean was too lost in his Dean-loves-Puppy world. “You know what you’re gonna call it?”

“Would Sammy be too cheesy?” Dean asked chuckling. “Nah... what should I call you little baby?” Dean cooed the puppy.

“It’s a _he_.” Cas mentioned.

“I like unisex names.” Dean told Cas matter-of-factly. After a long while Dean spoke again: “Alfie! I’m gonna call him Alfie! Like, the most adorable puppy in all of creation needs a sweet name like this.”

Cas couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s nice to see you so happy. And full of love.”

“Yeah, well, never tell Sam I acted like this, deal?” Dean pulled himself up. He took three packs from under the tree. “Now my gifts genuinely suck, comparing to Alfie.” He said.

“Aw, I’m sure I’ll love them.” Cas assured his lover.

He ripped the green wrapping paper and inside the shoe box he found house slippers – in the shape of bees! He laughed and placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “You remembered.”

“Your anxiety attacks? Yeah. Your new passion that seemed to calm you? Sweetheart, I’ll never forget it. You were so cute with the bees and nature talk.” Dean said lovingly. His eyes were shining with affection. “Open the other gifts too.”

Cas obliged. In the medium box was a new trench coat, shorter than the one he already owned but just as lovely. The last gift was the smallest. When Cas opened it his breath hitched. It was a ring box.

“It’s not…Uhm, I just saw it and… you said you like it, last month. So I bought it.” Dean explained nervously.

Cas lifted the lid and his jaw fell open. “It’s the ring we saw after that horrible musical. But how… it was very expensive, Dean. ” Cas watched his lover expectantly.

“Yeah, well you deserve something nice, Cas. And it wasn’t _that_ expensive. I talked to Bobby and he gave me some extra shifts at the Garage.” Dean explained, shrugging. When Cas wanted to complain again Dean moved closer and shut his lips with his, kissing him long and passionate. “Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean wished.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” Cas said kissing back harder.

When they broke the kiss Dean helped Cas to his knees and led him to bed.

 “Aren’t you coming to bed?” Cas asked when Dean was about to leave the room.

“Not yet. I want to put some milk and bread or something for Alfie.” Dean filled Cas in.

“Aw, I bought some puppy food. It’s under the tree.” Cas mumbled into the pillows.

“I’ll be back in a moment, sweetheart.” Dean assured.

When he returned to the room Cas was already deep in Dreamland, curled around the blanket in an adorable position. Dean pulled the blanket over him, covering his sticky naked torso and ‘lily white ass’. He removed the hair from his sweaty forehead and placed a loving soft kiss on his cheek.

“It only looks cool in movies, Dean. It wakes people up in real life.” Cas mumbled with his eyes still closed. Dean chuckled. “Go to sleep.” Cas suggested.

“Yeah.” Dean sighed, falling on the bed and pulling the covers over his body. “We’re exactly where we’re supposed to be.” He whispered just before a swaying wave of sleepiness took over his body, making him sink in a land of sweet dreams.

(His sleep didn’t last too long, though: Alfie woke up and started to whine and cry for his new mommy. “Dean! It’s your dog.” Cas groaned, shifting his position. “Make it stop.”)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...? I hope you liked it! It was hella fun writing with a cold. It gives a new perspective to stuff (or maybe it was the meds, idk for sure). :) Let me know what you think? (If you want to...)


End file.
